


Need is Like a Drop of Blood, Rolling Down Your Back

by vannja



Series: Tastes like Iron [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, Red Hood and the Outlaws, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: BDSM, Bloodplay, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Burnplay, Dirty Talk, M/M, Multi, Robin-cest, S&M, Tony has a big dick, Violence, Whipping, daddy-issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 05:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vannja/pseuds/vannja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason and Damian have an understanding. Jason understands Damian's need to hold the whip like his mother had held it- had trained him to hold it- and Damian understands exactly what Jason needs in order to come to terms with himself and his failures. Its something that Jason knows Tony wont ever get, but he honestly kinda likes Tony too fuck-stupid to talk (because that man seriously talks more then Jason does), so it works out better that way. Until Damian's new playmate steps in the way, and Damian decides that what Jason needs is different from what Jason wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need is Like a Drop of Blood, Rolling Down Your Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jodine16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jodine16/gifts).



> EDIT: 10/23/12 Now BETA'D (Jodine16)

"I can feel steam blowing out of your ears to here." Tony said whimsically, adjusting the specs for a new and improved design of SHIELD's old Helicarrier.

Jason pulled himself from underneath the body of the gorgeous 1966 Chevelle SS he had parked in Tony's garage (and Tony only allowed it because it was in Tony's two favourite colours-or he would have thrown it out and made Jason get all sweaty under the hood of a Lamborghini-or over the hood, depending). "Really, Stark? You can't just quip back at my swearing like normal?"

Tony actually bothered to lean around the holocomp to take in Jason's grease-covered form, when he heard the other's tone. "Pepper says I need to learn to be more empathic. What's the matter, lamb-chop? Having family issues, again?" Jason's grumbling as he wiped his hands on a rag was answer enough, and Tony just barely caught him before the shorter man went for the door. "C'mon babe, which one is it this time; Nightwing, Batgirl? I mean, the sex is always great when you're all pissy over one of them getting your very not-Batman boxers in a twist, but it's the third time this week, and I really don't know if your ass is going to hold up when I decide to take my angry-sex revenge on it."

A smirk pulled up the corners of Jason's mouth. "Aww, you really worried about my little ol' ass?"

"No changing the subject, sweet-pea." Tony said.

Jason's expression twisted back to anger, which Tony never really got why people were afraid of the 'I'll rip out your reproductive organs and eat your unborn children's souls' the Red Hood sometimes put on, but that might just be because Tony was never having children. Ever. Eventually Jason's anger worked itself out, surprisingly faster than the norm of it taking 3 hours with a punching bag, and he dipped his head, mumbling something sheepishly, slight red colouring his cheeks.

"Sorry, what was that? Couldn't hear you over your darling blush."

Jason tilted his head back up —and that was definitely a blush— and glared, before trying again. "Robin's refusing to help me with a…situation."

Tony nodded. "Alright, and playing on this empathic theme- what is this situation and why won't TinTin help you with it?"

And just to pique Tony's curiosity –and his dick's attention— Jason's blush deepened. "I, It—he— Ah, fuck. He won't Dom me without you there. And Clint. Which I'm not sure if I'm going to like being exposed given he's a jealous retard and doesn't even realize it."

"Go back to the Dom thing." Tony said, his voice a bit higher than it was meant to be. "I'm not sure if I heard that right."

Much to Tony's dick's delight, Jason's blush reached his ears. "Yeah, well who do you think taught him half that crazy fucking shit him and Clint do on a day by day basis? Sure as hell wasn't Big Bird or—"

Tony interrupted by pulling Jason's arm, jerking him around 180 and dragging him towards one of the Porsches. "Ok, let’s do it."

Jason put on the breaks "Wait, WHAT?" He yanked his arm back.

\------------------

And that's how they ended up here, five days later (which was an amazing excuse to get out of a board meeting that no one believed).

When Robin walked in dressed in his long sleeved black under-armour, Kevlar plated tights and mask, Tony let out a sigh of frustration from his seat in the surprisingly well lit room Robin had arranged for them. "Am I ever going to learn your guys’ real names?"

A smirk tugged Robin's lips as he pointed Clint towards a seat just far enough away from Tony that they weren't breaching each other's 'bubble', but close enough that they could reach out and touch hands if they so wanted. "Not on your life, Stark." Robin walked up to Clint when he had taken a seat, running his fingers through the archer's hair. "Now, Pet, if you inadvertently tell Tony Stark my name in a little…slip-up…you will be punished, and it will not be something you will enjoy." Robin's tone at the end of the sentence made Tony's skin crawl slightly, before that attention was turned on him, although in a completely different threatening manner. "As for you, Mr. Stark. There are rules, for you." Tony wanted to roll his eyes, but found as soon as he was caught in the other's blue gaze (and wouldn't you know Robin would wear the mask without those crazy white-out lenses) he couldn't look away. It was a damn good thing the kid didn't do that on a day to day basis or no one would ever come near him. "I am here for Jason. As soon as he closes that door I am here for his needs. If you attempt to say a word, interfere in any way with what I am doing, I will make you leave. Your claim on him stops at that door. Do you understand?"

Tony went to open his mouth (taking orders was usually last on Tony’s to-do list), when he caught sight of Jason. Jason was still leaning against the inside of the door just opposite the plush chairs, being fairly successful at looking unconcerned with a lit cigarette hanging out of his lips. He caught Tony's eyes and all of Tony's words fell short as –now that he was a step away from the situation— he could finally see the hint of something lost in Jason's gaze. Tony snapped his mouth shut and nodded, shooting a glare at Hawkeye's amused raised eyebrow.

Robin nodded, turning around to make his way back over to Jason. "Todd, you know my rules once the door is closed."

Jason played a smirk, before reaching out and shutting the door with a lazy push of his hand.

Almost immediately, Robin wound up and back handed the older vigilante, sending the half a cigarette flying before grabbing Jason's hair and throwing him into the middle of the room.

Tony had been half-way from the plush chair when Clint rested a hand on his arm. "Sir, what is the safe word?" He asked quietly, properly.

Robin paused to look at Jason, who was wiping blood from a split lip off the back with the back of his hand. "Nightwing." Jason mumbled, loud enough to hear. Robin nodded, before walking past Jason to a curtained off portion of the room that Tony hadn't bothered to look in, throwing 4 lengths of thick braided rope near Jason, before walking back to casually regard the slowly dying cigarette, a devilish smirk coming over his face before he walked back to Jason. He crouched down to give a sharp yank of the other's hair, running his sly tongue along Jason's stubble before poking his tongue viscously into the split on his now swollen lip, taking blood away, and Jason giving a shaky gasp. Robin pulled out Jason's boot knife, making sure the other could see it plainly.

"Take it off if you don't want it destroyed."

Jason growled, before shrugging out of his jacket and undoing the laces on his boots while Robin cleaned underneath his nails with the large hunting knife. Jason stood to reach back and pull his white t-shirt up over his head before reaching down to undo his pants, shoving those down as pink tinged his ears.

"What are you blushing for?" Robin asked, sounding incredulous. "You think you can fool us into not seeing how much of a whore you really are if you're blushing all pretty red? On your knees."

Jason growled, falling to his knees only when Robin physically kicked them from behind. It probably wasn't pleasant, either, given Robin was still wearing his steel-reinforced knee-high boots.

Robin walked over to one of the lengths of cord, sheathing the knife in the back of his belt, before returning to sharply jerk Jason's chin up so they could meet eyes. He shoved the older man's chin away, starting with a bind that criss-crossed across Jason's chest and shoulders, using it to secure Jason's biceps to his side, then his wrists to his forearms behind his back. Another length of cord was pulled through a hoop attached to the ceiling that Tony had been looking at earlier, and tied to where the ropes crossed at the middle of Jason's back. Robin cut off a lot of the excess, before tying Jason's ankles to his powerful thighs.

Just seeing those thighs was getting Tony pretty bothered, and his dick definitely appreciated the view Robin had presented, with Jason's entire left side facing him and Clint, leaving his back to Robin's wall of goodies.

Robin bent over to fish through Jason's jacket, pulling his half squished pack of cigarettes from the breast pocket along with Jason's lighter. Robin pulled one from the pack, before crouching in front of Jason's face, holding the cigarette out. "You  _know_ I despise these."

Jason's blush continued down the back of his neck as his semi-hard cock seemed to take a bit of interest. "Sorry." He said gruffly, and sincerely. Tony tried thinking back to when he's ever heard Jason apologize in any kind of sincere tone and nothing came to mind.

Robin leaned back on his haunches. "Open your mouth." He ordered, and Jason, looking confused, did. Tony's surprised, when Robin somehow makes lighting a cigarette look seductive, with heavily lidded eyes and a slight tilt of his head to draw everyone's attention to the line of his neck (even though it's kind of obvious he doesn't smoke). Robin took a long drag of the cigarette, leaning over so his lips were almost pressed to Jason's as he shotgunned the smoke back into to Jason's mouth. Jason sucked the nicotine air into his lungs, eyes slipping shut and it would have almost seemed tender if Robin hadn't reached up with the hand that held the cigarette and pressed it down into the middle of Jason's back.

Jason threw his head back and screamed a plume of smoke, body trying to curl away from the pain, but the rope attached to the ceiling not letting him. Clint nearly jumped out of his chair and Tony went rigid. Robin pulled the cigarette away as Jason gasped in sobbing breaths. "Oh fuck, please,  _pleeeease_ –Need it, god damn, Da—" Robin slapped a hand over Jason's mouth, digging his thumb into the new burn mark, cigarette held between the fingers of the same hand.

"Now, now." Robin said, and holy hell Tony had no idea where the kid dug out that deep baritone. "Code names in the field, Robin." Was whispered into Jason's ear and the vigilante nodded sharply, still sobbing hoarsely against Robin's hand.

And it hit Tony; Robin was using the Batman's fucking voice down to the growl. Holy shit.

Robin, seemingly satisfied with that response, removed his hand to allow Jason to suck in gasping breaths of air, before he dropped the cigarette and crushed it under the heel of his boot. "Pet, fetch me the burn cream," He said in his regular voice. "There should be some in the first aid kit." Clint nodded and jumped up. "And bring me the 3cm switch." Clint hurried back with both the long bamboo switch and ointment, Jason jerking away violently. "As if I'd allow you to put even a drop of sweat on  _my_ pet, Todd." Robin said cruelly, but applied the ointment gently. He stood up and moved behind Jason. "In the last month, Todd, how many people have died because of you?"

"What?" Jason gasped, the pain still sucking the air from his lungs. "The hell kind of question is—" The resounding crack had Jason rocking forward with a pained gasp. "AH! Fine! Fuck, maybe sixteen?"

"And how many were civilians?" Batman asked through Robin's lips. The boy was holding himself like Batman, even, exuding the aura that he was 10-feet tall and a walking legend. It was enough combined with the current situation to have Tony pressing back into his seat. Jason froze, and Robin gave him ten seconds before repeating the question. "How many innocent lives, Robin."

Jason's head dropped, and his breathing hitched. "Th-Three."

Robin smirked, the switch coming down on Jason's ass, causing Jason to jerk forward, but the blows kept coming, layering his back, ass and thighs with criss-crossing welts. Tony lost count as soon as Jason began begging. Eventually Robin pulled away, dropping Batman's voice, again. "That was thirty lashes, Todd."

Jason's head tilted down and he sobbed openly, Robin walking around to the other side of him and pulling his head up by his hair. "How many  _criminals_ have you sent to the hospital for those they've hurt? How many pimps, dealers, addicts, molesters?" Jason shuddered, attempting to catch his breath. "My beautiful little  _slut_." Robin hissed the last word, pulling his knife from the back of his belt and running the side across Jason's jaw. Jason sucked a sharp breath, his tear-weary eyes immediately honing in on the blade, eyes darkening with lust. "Tell me what you think you deserve for the people you  _saved_."

Jason choked for a second around his words. "Your cock." Jason rasped, his Gotham accent thick from pain and desire. "Please, baby bird. I wanna taste ya. Suck ya so good. Wanna make ya cum down my throat."

"But what ever will I fuck you with?" Robin mused, glancing at the curtained off wall before he glanced at Tony with a sinister smirk. "I'll think on that. First, you earned some quality time with your blade." Jason all but moaned when Damian ran the smooth of the blade down the raw flesh on his back peeking between his binds.

Tony watched as Jason's cock swelled and lifted at the touch of the blade against his skin, and he didn't even notice when Robin cut into Jason's flank other then the bead of pre-cum that dribbled down the head of Jason's full erection. Tony dragged his eyes up to catch Jason staring at him, panting a bit and licking his chapped lips, before another cut from Robin all but caused Jason to throw his head back with a moan. "Again." Jason demanded breathlessly.

Robin leaned down to lick the trickle of blood that had began to slide down Jason's hip, and Tony pushed the palm of his hand against his own erection just to make sure he didn't groan out loud himself. Robin began layering slices over the welts of Jason's back- Jason, for his part, attempting to squirm to some kind of friction. "Please, baby bird! Oh  _fuck_ yes!" Jason threw his head back, his audience completely forgotten (or more of an exhibitionist than Tony pegged him for).

Robin finally pulled away, walking back to face Jason. "Did you clean your knife properly before you came here, slut?" Jason moaned, nodding, a hand in his hair jerking his head up and the knife presented to him. Jason drug his tongue over the blade, his eyes slipping shut and obscene noises pouring from his mouth as he licked his own blood from dripping down the hunting knife, Tony jerking his hips against the heel of his hand and letting out a small hiss at the scene.

Robin walked over to the pile of rope, siphoning off a 6 foot length, before returning to Jason, looping it around his neck loosely and tying a simple knot to connect the two ends. He walked back over to his wall of goodies, pulling out a leather case. Jason's eyes cleared from their haze almost instantly and he growled, Robin laying another backhand on him (and not a nice one) sending him almost spinning, before Robin reached out and grabbed the rope collar, twisting his hand around it until Jason was gasping for air. "As if you have a say in what happens." Robin opened the case, a smirk lining his features when he pulled out two nipple clamps with bells on them, grabbing another handful of Jason's short hair in order to straighten him up to put the clamps on. Following that were a series of butterfly clamps, which Robin lined from Jason's nipples up to his shoulders in a mock of the Nightwing stripes, and down to his forearms. He walked back to his wall, coming back with some simple fishing line and a 5lb sand weight, tying all the clamps together (except the nipple ones with bells) before looping the line through another one of the circles on the ceiling off to the side. He put through a second line, tying one end to the weight, before tying the other end to one of the thin rods in the case. Jason held on to the end with the rod with his teeth as Robin secured everything together so if Jason let go of the rod, the weight would pull the clamps from his torso.

Robin nodded at his handiwork, glancing at Clint. "Pet put your watch to a two minute timer. Stark, get over here."

Tony jumped as Clint did as he was told (the archer also looking very flustered). "What? Why? I gotta say, Sparky, I'm not much into this kinda thing." Robin smirked, raising an eyebrow above the mask and pointing directly in front of himself. Tony wandered over with a grumble. Robin grabbed his shoulders and spun him so he was facing Jason (who was at convenient eye level with the bulge in Tony's trousers) before reaching around and beginning to undo the buttons on Tony's shirt. When he went for the undershirt, Tony grabbed his hands. "Ah, sorry there, kiddo. Stays on." He felt Robin nod against his back, and noticed with shocking clarity that the little bastard was almost as tall as him. Would probably give Steve a run for his money in a few years too.

Robin undid his belt and dropped that and his pants, before reaching back and fishing something out of his own pocket, as he wandered more around to Tony's front. Jason groaned around the cable in his mouth (reminding Tony quite well about how much of a sucker Jason was for giving blow jobs) as Robin cracked the bottle of cherry flavoured lube. Robin coated his hand. "Leave the boxers on, but cock out, Stark." Surprisingly, Tony didn't wait to obey, noticing that Clint didn't snicker this time. When he glanced back at the archer, he was sitting straight backed, noticeable strain lines contouring his face as he tried to breathe evenly and not touch himself.

At the first touch of Robin's lubed hand to his cock, Tony couldn't stop the "Holy cold handy, Batman!" from spilling from his mouth. Jason snorted, and held on very tightly as the restrained laughter shook up his abs and his shoulders quaked in effort to not open his mouth.

Robin gave him a shockingly gentle backhand to the stomach, and he could see the beginnings of a smirk on the little demon's face. "Now, now, Stark. Are you trying to make Todd lose the game so quickly?"

"Game? There’s a  _game_ involved somewhere in—Jesus Christ!" Robin interrupted by dropping to his knees and taking Tony straight into the wet heat of his throat, fisting half of Tony's length with the lube. It looked kind of awkward, given that Robin was angled to the side slightly, but when Jason gave a rueful snarl, Tony noticed that Robin had managed to not block the show he was giving. And jeez…he really needed to  _not_ notice how the two Robins he's been with knew how to suck dick. That made his image of Batman hurt his brain.

"Do you use protection with Todd?" Robin asked voice slightly horse, pulling off to mouth at Tony's shaft (and he was a pretty impressive size if he did say so himself).

"Prot—Condoms? Yeah, but what does that have to do with this?" Tony asked slightly defensively, at the same time clenching his fists so they didn't end up in Robin's hair. The mouth he wanted was  _right freaking there_ , but Robin was obviously not done with his 'game'. 

"Todd has a bit of a... barebacking fetish." Robin breathed along his dick and Tony thrust his hips into the air. "It's a simple question, Stark, of whether  _you're_  comfortable with it."

Tony's brain almost blew with the new knowledge (it did make sense on why Jason always protested condoms, now) as Robin sucked him back down to the hilt (and that was _definitely_ the sound of his ego inflating when Robin couldn't take him all the way in) "I-no. Not…god damn, kid. Will you let me think?"

Robin pulled off, glancing over at Jason, who was breathing loud. "It's a no-brainer, Stark. You said no. Don't worry. You'll still be getting off." Robin smirked, getting up and walking back behind Jason. "I'm sure you're just dying to have him in your mouth." Robin said into Jason's ear, shifting his stance so his feet were on either side of Jason's feet- all but pressing himself into Jason's slowly drying back. Jason and Tony both made similar sounding moans. "You've always been the best little cock-sucker. Always did know how to use that amazing tongue of yours, so good at twisting it along the underside of a man's dick, know when to start sucking, when to swallow around a cock." Jason let out a breathy moan, beginning to shake from the strain of keeping his jaw clenched. "But I bet Stark makes even you gag a bit." Robin continued, nodding towards where Tony was just barely keeping from wrapping his hand around said cock to relieve some pressure. "Makes your throat flutter around him when he drives it into your mouth—"

Clint's watch beeped, and everyone except for Robin jumped a bit.

Robin sighed, straightening. The knife flashed out and sliced the line with the weight, the force of the cut snapping the first two clamps off Jason's pectorals, causing the man to jump and whine around the rod. Robin took the steel from him, leaning down to cut the ties that were holding Jason's ankles to his thighs. Robin grabbed the loose end of the rope noose and gave it a tug. "Up." He ordered as he quickly removed the rest of the clamps, Jason standing slightly shakily as Robin adjusted the rope tied to the middle of Jason's back, pulling it up so it was the perfect length for having him bent in half, while at the same time pulling the rope around Jason's neck harshly so he was at perfect height for Tony's cock. Robin grabbed two other lengths of rope, and Jason was tall enough that when Robin tied his ankles to two slots in the ground his feet were a decent 4 feet apart. Tony watched as those muscular thighs strained, and felt himself licking his lips.

"Pet. Strip." Robin ordered as he walked back to his wall, in a voice much sweeter than the one he was using for Jason. Tony's never seen anyone get naked so quickly before. Clint toed off his shoes at the same time he shucked his jacket, and undid his pants at the same time he pulled his shirt off one handed. In literally two seconds he was stepping out of his boxers and pants, not a hint of shame, and Tony again felt his ego expand at the fact that, yes, he was still king of the size castle.

"I can feel your ego inflating." Jason muttered, his voice gruff.

Tony smirked. "Give my ego a bit more time and it'll be shutting you up with 11 inches down your throat."

"Promise?" Jason asked, his eyes alight and cocky grin plastered in place.

Robin returned with a vibrator, lubing that up very, very well before gently pressing it into Jason's body without prep. Jason's eyes went wide, before slipping closed, a hiss rattling through his teeth as his knees shifted to close slightly, unable to from the ties on his ankles. "Come over here, Pet." Robin said, positioning Clint so his cock was pressed to the smooth end of the vibrator between Jason's cheeks, before putting a ribbed silicone tube into Clint's hands and tying his arms around Jason's waist. Tony's brain sizzled for a second when he realized it was a vibrating sheath. Jason and Clint gasped when Robin tested the vibrations, and Tony made a mental note to stop pissing the kid off when he saw the way Clint's hands squeezed around the vibrating silicone around Jason's cock. The bound vigilante was gasping for breath, hips wreathing and unable to really do any kind of thrusting. The kid was a sex genius, and Tony was a little appalled and also very impressed.

"What are you waiting for, Stark? Orders?" Robin taunted, pressing lube-slick fingers into Clint as Tony moved forward to run his fingers through Jason's sweaty hair.

"You ok, babe?" He asked quietly, pretending, for a moment, that Robin couldn't hear him.

Jason snarled. "You better shut up and stick your dick in my mouth, Stark, or we're going to have a prob—" Jason gagged when Tony's dick ended up down his throat and the grip in his hair tightening to past painful. Tony pulled back with half a mind of apologizing, but the moan rumbling around his dick when he got out just enough of an ok to have him thrusting back in.

Robin reached over with his free hand to push two fingers into where Jason's hand was clenched tied to his own elbow, and Tony saw the vigilante give two distinct squeezes. Robin nodded, catching Tony's eye with a smirk before dropping down to his knees behind Clint, the archer going practically crazy with whatever Robin was doing to him (Tony's brain was too fried to care). It was a lot safer than Tony had realized: the game between Red Hood and Robin. It helped him tune his brain down to the way that Jason's mouth was all too good at what he was doing with it, and Tony pulled out enough for Jason to suck on the tip, tongue running over the slit. Tony shivered and pulled back even further to watch Jason's tongue follow his dick, the younger man's eyes heavily lidded and shudders racking his body, but full attention on Tony. Tony just about lost it when Jason looked up through his lashes, tongue still extended, and Tony held his breath against coming when he rubbed the head of his cock against Jason's tongue and lips, before slowly pushing his dick back in.

“Don't go in all the way." Robin warned, making quick work of his fly and belt. Tony watched him finger the begging archer one more time before guiding the head of his cock to Clint's entrance, giving one powerful thrust. Clint's legs drove into the back of Jason's and Jason slightly choked as he was thrust fully down on Tony's cock.

Tony barely managed to stay standing when Jason sucked hard and swallowed around him (probably to keep from drooling but it felt fantastic). Robin set a fast pace, and Tony kept half of his brain online just to hear if Clint fucked up, but all he heard were "please, sir!" and "ngh! Robin!". Jason distracted him again by doing something with the back of his tongue when Tony was halfway out, and Tony gasped, flattening his hand on Jason's sweat-slicked back, opposite of where Clint's face was buried in Jason's shoulder to avoid the rope holding them up. Jason moaned loudly when Tony's palm brushed one of the knife wounds, his shakes taking on a whole new level. When Robin looked up and caught Tony's eye, he made sure Tony could see him turn on the toys to full tilt.

Jason lost it. He was wreathing in his bonds, his skin turning red. He rocked on his toes as much as possible, forward to asphyxiate himself on Tony's cock, and backwards to rub the toy in his ass against Clint's cock, while at the same time trying to roll his hips forward into Clint's twitching grip. Tony's mind shorted again on the mental idea of what an archer’s grip probably felt like against Jason's leaking erection, and at a drowned out strangled cry around his cock, Tony came. Robin grabbed the binds around Jason's arms to use the leverage to pull himself deeper into Clint. The move pulled Jason completely away from Tony's cock, and Tony moaned as a ribbon of cum painted Jason's cheek and shoulder. Jason stuck his tongue out as the final ribbon painted over Jason's lips and down his chin, and Tony dropped to his knees, giving his dick a squeeze that had him twitching in sensitivity as he leaned forward and surprised himself by running his tongue along Jason's face, tasting himself. Suddenly it seemed like a really stupid phobia that had him not kissing his partners after they had sucked him off, especially considering the lewd sound Jason made when Tony fisted a hand back in his hair and kissed him like his life depended on it.

Robin buried his head into Clint's shoulder, biting the flesh there. "Cum for me, Pet…Fuuuuck." Clint went rigid and cried out his release, Robin thrusting his hips into Clint a few times, before Jason was the only one left as a sweating, moaning mess. Robin cut the binds on Clint's arms, before handing the knife to Clint. "Get him standing." Robin ordered, and Clint cut the lines that were keeping Jason bent over, a satisfied, but still mischievous grin on his face when he pulled Jason to lean against him and reached down to fiddle with the toy in Jason's ass.

Jason twitched violently up onto his toes, the ropes keeping his legs spread were the only reason Clint was still standing with the much taller man leaning against him. "Aaaaahh.. F-fffuuuuuuuuuck." Jason's voice was pitched high, and if it weren't for Tony's policy against letting another guy jizz in his mouth, he would have been all over that purpling cock.

Robin chuckled when Tony reached over to feather his fingers along Jason's strained abs. Robin dropped to his knees beside Tony, glancing up at Jason. "You have 5 thrusts, Todd." he told him before leaning forward and closing his lips around Jason's cock.

Tony knew first hand, that had Jason not been so fuck-desperate, he would have lasted 5 thrusts just to spite Robin and come all over him. As it was, Tony was surprised when Jason lasted three, before throwing his head back onto Clint's shoulder (who, Tony noted with amusement, had to take a step back to support Jason's weight), back arched and on the tips of his toes. Jason's teeth locked and a whine just barely made its way past his abused throat, and when he stopped breathing and his face tinged pink, Tony honest to god thought they had killed Jason with that orgasm. Jason finally opened his mouth and sucked in air as his body went limp (Clint sagged from supporting him and did Tony mention that he loved how Jason was that perfect in between of a brick shit house and a tank, but still somehow appearing lanky?)

Robin wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before moving to cut the bonds that were holding Jason. Robin left Clint to rub feeling back into the red marks criss-crossing Jason's extremities, slowly moving his way to the crisscrossing marks across his back and chest. Robin returned, handing a bottle of cream to Tony. "Rub this on the welts and cuts once a day, I don't care when. It'll keep the deeper cuts from scarring and kthe welts from bruising." Robin looked back to where Clint was already rubbing some medically smelling oil into the wounds, Jason still to fuck-stupid to do anything but sigh and let his eyes rest. "He might not want it, though. He's…sentimental…like that."

The way Robin said 'sentimental' made it sound bad in the way Tony was 'sentimental' about Afghanistan and nuclear weapons, kind of bad. "I'll take care of him." Tony said as Robin came back with a blanket and bundled it around Jason's shoulders when it proved to be too much of a hassle to try and put more than his boxers and jeans on.

Tony and Clint managed to get dressed without the awkward silence (funny how being fucked silly made people unlikely to have a conversation) before Tony and Robin managed to get Jason out to the Porsche with Clint carrying Jason's heavy jacket and boots.

Tony glanced at Jason, passed out in the passenger’s seat and breathing more peacefully than Tony had seen him in the entirety of their 2-month relationship (wow, 2 whole months? Tony was on a roll with this one). He felt himself smirk at Robin's retreating back as he and Clint took off in Clint's old 4-banger. Nobody made a slip up with Robin's ID, but Robin gave Tony more than he needed to know.

"JARVIS. Run a search for 'Jason Todd'." Tony said with a smirk as he headed towards home. He'd be the first person to figure out Batman even if it killed him.

And when Jason woke up, it just might.


End file.
